The Tourniment of Cain
by killakan
Summary: Stranded on a Remote Ring-World and forced to fight to the death, Caiphus Cain is visited by another squad of Guardsman and they join forces to fight for their very survival. Please note that I do not own the characters or the story, I am merely the editor and am posting with the permission of Dora Milaje and Thel 'Vadum.
**Please take note that most of the following characters belong to Games Workshop, the thieving bastards who steal your wallet with great games at high prices. Only the following characters belong to Dora Milaje of who has let me edit together her and Thel Vadum's story as they write it. The Following are part of the story Joining of Will by** **Dora Milaje and are her's;**

 **Commisar Ylvia**

 **Approbator Kallista**

 **Quinyul-A Dark Eldar**

 **Sergeant Akane**

 **Corporal Tensen**

 **Beth**

 **Jennifer Smith**

 **I want to make note that I do not own this story I am merely the editor re-posting with permission. I also wish to make note that this will be a short story, as it is based in a debate tournament given RP, and as such the team may die out and the story will be over if the owners of these teams lose the tournament, said tournament is also very small (only three rounds) and will not last long anyway. Take it up with me if you want more after and I can do some finagling to do so. Once again I do not own the characters in the list or any other mentioned, the universe of Warhammer 40k belong to Games Workshop and the map blood Gulch belongs to Halo and 343 Industries.**

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

He stumbles back, clutching the bleeding stump. Quinyul catches his severed forearm and speaks in a low hiss. "You will never lay a hand upon her again."

Up above, the portal has fully opened and more demons are teaming over the edges.

His dismemberment didn't finish him. He lurches toward Quinyul, but before he can strike at her he takes a crossbow bolt to his weapon arm. Luminous blue flame engulfs him where the bolt struck. He then takes another bolt to the side of his head.

Approbator Kallista has found a vantage point. Though wounded, she still fires her crossbow with deadly accuracy.

"Tell your troops to fall back," Quinyul tells me.

As I do so, she grabs me by the front of my coat and throws me away with all her might. I'm pretty sure I break something in the landing. I look up in time to see that Quinyul is touching my power sword to his severed arm: to the ring around his finger.

The demonic soul-trap breaks and the energy stored inside erupts in a massive explosion.

The shockwave washes over me. I expect to be hurt, but instead I just float weightlessly for a few seconds and then...

I'm no longer underground. My eyes water at the sudden change in illumination. Wherever I am, it's bright like cloudless noon. I can feel grass between my fingers, beneath my boots... I hear noises of confusion, cast my gaze around and make out the blurry outline of my squad.

And Quinyul.

I rush over to her side.

"Are you... ok?" I prop her up, careful not to skewer myself on the spikes that line her armor. I look up again, my vision clearing. I see an alien sky above us, and the horizon stretching up and across it like we're on the inside of a giant ring. "I don't know what happened..."

"The feedback when I destroyed the soul trap must've caused a flux in the webway portal." I have a hard time following Quinyul's disoriented mumbling. I know little of xeno technology after all, or of Chaos. She seems to be saying that we've been ripped free from the galaxy we knew, flung into some distant and unknowable universe.

I shake my head. Doesn't matter. We still saved the planet, didn't we? And she's here in my arms, alive. Regardless of the specifics, I'll chalk this up as a happy ending.

"Commissar Ylvia?" My blood chills as I hear another familiar voice in this strange place. "What is the meaning of this?"

Approbator Kallista stands just a couple paces behind me. The remainder of her Adepta Sororitas escort-five strong-flank her with weapons primed and armor gleaning.

I look up at her, down at Quinyul, then back up at her.

I have a sinking sense that this situation will only get more complicated from here.

 **Commisar Cain POV**

I shake my head as I look at the data slat th at was put on my table "are you sure amberly?" I asked hoping she was joking at what I just saw. She nodded giving a sigh "yes we got an unknown reading and we have to send a few units out to the area." She gave me that smile which I knew what was coming "and your coming with!"

On our way to the spot we thought it might have been nothing more then a mistake. As I looked at the auspex i noticed that there were a good amount of dots on the screen.

I commed amberly "you see that. Multiple unknown targets. Proceed with caution" the last part were to his own troops.

Amberly had put on her power armor and was riding with her own group. I could see Zamelda and Flicker holding hands even from here. They had better put that aside when we fight.

As we approached I saw what we were facing. Multiple battle sisters a junior commissar and a dark eldar. I could feel amberly from here as she sent a glare my way that I told all units to stop. "Me and inquisitor Vail will proceed further from here. 1st and 2nd squad deploy in defensive position" I said.

After the quick disembark I met up with amberly and we walked forward towards the group "who are you all and what are you doing here!" Amberly said through the power armor her helmet down. I noticed the group turn and I had my hand on my laspistol and chain sword in case "this is commisar cain and my aid jurgen with inquisitor vail. Who are you and what are you doing here?" I know I repeat her but it was for the morale of my men.

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

"Here? I don't know where here is?"

((Blood Gulch. It's Blood Gulch))

Maybe we aren't so far from home after all. It looks like another Imperium force has arrived here. Maybe this'll be to my advantage, if I can spin it right. Relectantly, I let go of Quinyul. Shuffle a few steps back and rise to my full height. My body protests. I broke bones in that last battle.

As I do so, Kallista and her retinue turn to face the new arrivals.

The Approbator flashes her Inquisitorial Rosette.

"This is Inquisition business," Kallista says brusquely to the unfamiliar Imperial forces. "I am requisitioning your transport. You will provide me passage to the nearest secure facility..."

My own squad are up and about too, by this point. Our medic is making the rounds, tending to the wounded. I hold out a hand, instructing my troops not to raise weapons at the new arrivals. I don't want this to get any messier than it already is. I'm trying to find the right angle, the right moment to interject my own version of events and perhaps buy myself and my charges some sort of reprieve.

I hear Corporal Tensen's hushed voice at my side. "That's... that's Ciaphas Cain?"

Who?

"The HERO OF THE IMPERIUM," Tensen continues, her eyes locked on the older Commissar. "I, um... I read about him last year..."

I brush off my coat-still caked in dirt and blood and worse things. A persistent pain stabs at my side. I shake my head, take a deep breath, then approach Kallista and the newcomers with the most genuine smile I can manage.

"Bless the Emperor, for bringing us allies so swiftly in this time of need. I am Commissar Ylvia. This is," I gesture to Kallista, "is Approbator Kallista. We were left stranded after a terrible battle..."

I look this 'Ciaphas Cain' in the eye, try to gauge him. Unsurprisingly, as a fellow of my order he's quite difficult to read. No matter. I'll manage.

 **Commisar Cain POV**

I notice the young commisar trying to read me and I just keep my straight face "so how did you get here? We have been stationed here for a couple weeks." I say remembering at least one of these troopers knew me.

Before I could speak again the hiss of Amberly's helmet seal coming off and she removes her helmet "I am inquisitor amberly vale of ordo xenos. I shall take that Xeno off your hands and take the young commisar into custody." She had told them.

I went back and saw the young commisars face go pale "inquisitor I shall take the commisar and her units. You can take the xeno and take the young inquisitor with you." I say giving them all my look that I care. "And after questioning you we will see if you are fit to go back!" I turn to face lustig and his men "board on up make room"

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

 _Ordo Xenos._

I feel a sinking feeling, deep in my gut.

I look at the transport that the older Commissar ushers his troops and mine towards. If I don't comply, it'll probably mean a fight. If I do comply, though, it'll probably mean never seeing Quinyul again.

For a couple seconds, indecision grips me...

And then the transport exploded.

 **"No Vehicles Allowed, this is and Infantry Squad Tournament."** A booming voice resounds from my vox-caster. I can hear it echoing from the other comm devices present as well.  
 **  
** **"I am Killakan. I have brought you here to do battle. You have one hour to prepare: your equipment is in the base behind you, and I've taken the liberty of syncing your communications devices..."  
** **  
**What in the warp is this?

I look around. Kallista's got her crossbow out. My squad are lying low as debris from the destroyed transport reign down across us.

And Quinyul?  
 **  
**She's on her feet and sprinting away. One of Kallista's Sororitas takes a shot at her with a bolter as she flees, but the Dark Eldar vaults out of the way as she runs. She vanishes around the farside of the alien battlement erected on our side of the mysterious canyon.

 **"Welcome to Blood Gulch,"** the one calling itself 'Killakan' says. **"Good Luck."**

 **Commisar Cain POV**

The voice had made us all jump as my palms started to itch. I looked at amberly aiming her heavy bolter at the xeno.

I stumbled after the explosions and I look around seeing what is going on "Everyone halt!." I yell standing shaking my head to stop the ringing. I look at amberly as she reseals her helmet. She took off after the dark eldar. I reach out "Amberly wait you can chase her later we need to find out what's going on!" I yell at her.

She stops and notices no transports. "FRAK" She yells. Her eyes go right to the young commisar and approaches her "you. Do you know where she is going?" Amberly asked her.

I just took charge and went to the PDF forces "you will listen to me and you will make a defense perimeter with my forces. After what happend we may be under attack soon!"

 **Commisar Cain POV**

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

 **Commisar Cain POV**

I give Commissar Cain a noncommital response. I believe in the women under my command, expect them to follow me into the maw of hell a second time if need be... but if they should retreat, I know I haven't the fortitude to execute them as my duty dictates. Cain-a higher ranked and evidently prominent Commissar-probably will not be understanding of such hesitancy on my part.

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

I give Commissar Cain a noncommital response. I believe in the women under my command, expect them to follow me into the maw of hell a second time if need be... but if they should retreat, I know I haven't the fortitude to execute them as my duty dictates. Cain-a higher ranked and evidently prominent Commissar-probably will not be understanding of such hesitancy on my part.

 **"Cheaters! No entrenchments until the battle starts!"** The mad demon Killakan interrupts us, speaking through our vox network again. As his words resound in my ear, I see out the door of the base the deep trenches my women and the Imperial Guard have dug up closing.

"Aw, c'mon?" Jennifer Smith shouts, throwing up her hands in frustration. "Really!?"

Just five minutes until the attack, and suddenly most of my forces are sitting ducks out there. I turn to Quinyul, thinking fast. "The beds. Help me move the beds."

 **"Should you prevail in battle, your dead and wounded will be revived in preparation for the next round. Win three rounds and you go free. Lose, however, and oblivion awaits you."**

We haul the furniture out into a rough line of barricades. Beds, desks... even my wardrobe full of 'recreational wargear' all get overturned across the dusty expanse my troops occupy.

"Sisters," I overhear Kallista instructing her entourage. "Take a forward position. Watch the main approach to this base while our allies dig in."

"Dig in!?" Jennifer Smith is huffing with indignation. "Again?"

Yeah. We'll just have to play by the demon's rules for now, save the earthworks until after the 'round' starts. It won't be long at all, now.

"I should be on the frontlines as well," Quinyul says.

I nod, hesitantly.

She brings her armored fingers up to the faceplate of her armor, mimes a blown kiss. And then I'm watching her sprint off towards the cliffs.

I offer the Emperor one more prayer, a desperate plea that we'll make it through whatever's to come.

A niggling doubt in the back of my mind suggests that we might already be well beyond His domain at this point.

 **Commisar Cain POV**

I was in my command center as the trenches were closed. "FRAK this. Lustig get your squads behind rock, the building, on it and low to the ground. The second the timer goes down start building defences." I say through the com bead.

I saw Amberly in her straight black body suit and smiled at her "Amberly are you ready for this?" I asked passing the few moments left. She smiled and nodded "I am the question is though Ciaphas. Are you ready?" She asked me giving her little smile as Mott came in and told her that the armor was ready.

I contact the young commisar Ylvia "I need you to talk to you the xeno and your inquisitor friend. Meet me behind the building when there are 2 minutes left," I tell her getting up only having a minute to get ready. Amberly would meet us out there with her entourage after she got her armor on.

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

We make a strange company, the five of us. Two commissars, two inquisitors, and Quinyul: huddled in a semicircle behind the canyon base.

"There's little time left." Kallista affixes Cain with the same sort of firm glare that I withered under the last time I slighted her. "I assume you have some _important_ reason for summoning us."

She taps the side of her neck, where her subdermal vox rests. Illuminating the obvious: that we can speak freely at distance.

"What's the plan?" I ask quietly, trying to defuse the tension between the assertive personalities present.

Quinyul remains silent at my side. Playing the part of the acquiescent prisoner-of-war. Though I suspect nobody's buying that, at this point.

 **Commisar Cain POV**

I care not to notice the glare from the inquisitor in training as I look at Amberly for a second as my aide was getting me tea. "Our plan is for us plus my aide and three of inquisitor Vails entourage and go through the caves and the systems I can see from here. The teams will be me my aide and the young inquisitor. Vail will be with you Ylvia and the xeno. Flicker, Zemelda, and Rakel will be protecting our rear by setting up an ambush. Every one else will be here protecting the base."

After looking at every one there I speak again "any questions?" I asked looking from face to face. I had put Amberly with the xeno because it is her job and I went with the young inquisitor because I don't think something is Wright with her or the others they were with. The Sisters of Battle would be a big help for the defenders here and as always more people to be between me and the enemy.

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

"Ma'am," Kallista speaks right past Cain, addresses Inquisitor Vail (who is, by Imperium tradition, the highest-ranking individual here. "I think your pet commissar misjudges either our situation or our capabilities."

She looks back to Ciaphas, "Your rightful place, as a commissar, is among the rank and file. You will marshal the Guard in defense of this place and commissar Ylvia will marshal her own forces."

Kallista speaks to me next. "Ylvia, you are subordinate to Cain."

I grimace, nod.

Kallista then raises two fingers, draws up proposed troop deployments using one of her hololiths. "I will lead a scouting party, accompanied by the more light-footed of your mercenaries. The Xeno will accompany me. She is rightfully my charge, and will be most useful at my discretion..."

What Kallista means is: she's going to use Quinyul as a disposable pawn for her advance force. It's logical. I'd make the same play, were I in the Approbator's shoes.

I'll just have to trust Quinyul to keep herself alive.

"Inquisitor Vail. I will tell my Sororitas to follow your lead. They'll help you hold the central canyon while the Guard and PDF forces dig in. From there, you'll decide whether to assist me and my advance force or fall back to the trenchline depending on what we're up against. I suspect agents of chaos, so your blank and your penitent psyker will both be quite useful. With your leave, I'd like to take one of them with my advanced force. My preference is for the blank, the psyker's screeching voice makes her sub-optimal as a stealth unit..."

"I have a wide variety of gags and muzzles available," Quinyul says offhandedly. Damn her, this is no time to be getting cheeky.

I knock her on the back of the head with the pommel of my sword, tell her to keep her mouth shut.

Kallista ignores the interruption. She lowers her hand, leaving the hololithic display of her proposed troop deployments hovering between us.

She smirks. "Any questions?"

 **Commisar Cain POV**

I glare at the Approbator and look at Amberly who had a sly smirk. "I'm sorry but as Cain is the most veteran of combat here by my authority he is in charge of both forces here. What he says goes" She looked at me with her smile.

I looked back at the Approbator "your plan is good but as having served for near a century. As well as me going personally towards the enemy will raise moral of course as I am more then willing to do." And I honestly hoped to put that Approbator between me and the enemy.

Knowing she hated it I address her "the person in charge here will be Sargent Lustig of the Valhallans. Any questions?"

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

I'd _heard_ stories about how Inquisitors butted heads with each other when they crossed paths, but this is ridiculous.

I gaze from Kallista, smoldering with resentment as her hololith readouts fade, over to Vail's self-congratulatory countenance.

We're screwed.

My palms were tingling. I knew this plan could only work if we actually worked as a team "Now this can work if we actually act like a team. I will talk with inquisitor vail and if we decide we may go ahead with Approbator plan." I tell them giving them hope

I looked at Amberly her face was somber and that's when Jurgen's scent hit my nose and I looked at him "Cup of tanna sir?" He asked me. This is gonna be a long day.

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

One minute left.

Kallista's wired a countdown timer into our tactical network.

I listen in on my squad's vox-chatter as Vail and Cain make the final call regarding our deployment.

The women are pretty rattled. To go right from the carnage of the deep bunker to _this..._ well, it's a surprise they're holding up as well as they are. They talk in hushed voices about what might come next.

I wish I knew.

 **Commisar Cain POV**

My palms were itching bad as the timer hit zero. I looked at the other side waiting for the enemy to arrive

Who were they and what they were we did not know but we planned on winning this no matter what. Lustig was ready his soldiers were not moving weapons ready.

I stood on the top watching, waiting.

 **Commissar Ylvia POV**

I hand Quinyul over to Inquisitorial custody, return to my squad. Try to put on a brave face. Succeed.

I say a prayer over them, remind them that we're servants of the Emperor. Remind them that they're heroes already for what they did in the deep bunker: hold up the severed arm of our Slaaneshi enemy as I do so. That bit of showmanship gets a rise out of them.

They're hard at work digging trenches as soon as the countdown finishes, side-by-side with the Imperium's finest.

I drop the severed arm. Pocket the ring that it wore: the soul trap that Quinyul cracked open to bring us here. It still pulses with dread power.

I face the strange horizon, where the land loops up into the sky.

We're off the edge of the map here.

Anything goes.


End file.
